


Creatures of the Night

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Poly Relationship, Rough Sex, long standing relationship, lycan, monster hunter - Freeform, three way sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter finds an immense sense of protection and pleasure in being loved by two highly powerful supernatural beings.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent, Peter Vincent/Lucian (Underworld)/Aro (Twilight)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Creatures of the Night

Peter took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of fangs grazing against the soft skin of his neck followed by the cold wet press of a tongue lavishing against his heated flesh. His hips jerked as he felt another mouth on his lower stomach, teeth biting and sucking against the skin above his hip. He opened his eyes glancing down at the lycan kneeling between his spread legs, hands on his thighs and blunt nails scratching against his sensitive skin, Lucian licked at the mark he left behind, his eyes focused on Peter flicking between him and Aro. Peter leaned his head back against the pillows, fingers tangling in Lucian’s hair, he moaned cursing under his breath as the vampire continued to kiss down along his neck his lips lingering against his pulse point before travelling lower stopping at his shoulder.

“Fucking Hell” He moaned out as he felt a hot mouth engulf his cock, a familiar tongue lavishing against the underside of his length. He gave a hard tug to Lucian’s hair as he thrust his hips pressing his cock further into his mouth, the older man moaning around him. 

Two cold fingers placed under his chin urged him to turn his head to look into vibrant red eyes that stared at him hungrily, red painted lips pulling into a smirk. Peter swallowed hard shivering as Aro stroked his index finger across his bottom lip, he darted out his tongue stroking it against the length of his finger before sucking it into his finger mimicking the rhythmic way Lucian was sucking his cock at the moment, eyes transfixed on the vampire’s unable to look away from him. Peter moaned around the finger in his mouth when he felt two lube slicked fingers pressing into his entrance stretching and filling him, he rolled his hips pressing down against Lucian’s fingers until he was knuckle deep inside him.

Aro slipped his finger from Peter’s mouth, he gently stroked his fingers along Peter’s jaw his eyes drifting from him to the lycan still between his legs who was working his ass and mouth. He smirked before returning his attention back to Peter, he kissed him slowly, tongue swiping across his lip bruised bottom lip before pulling back completely. Peter watched with hungry eyes as the vampire moved to a kneeling position beside him, watched as he reached down with one hand unfastening and unzipping his black dress pants pushing them down to his knees, he gripped the base of his cock with one hand while the fingers of his free hand tangled themselves in Peter’s hair guiding him forwards. Peter tentatively licked up along the length of the vampire’s cock, he teasingly mouthed and sucked along his length only stopping when nails bit against his scalp. He took his cock into his mouth taking as much of his thick length as he could without gagging, his eyes slipped closed as he moaned around him. There was a disappointment in his gut when Lucian pulled off his cock, he could feel those eyes on him, watching the way he sucked the vampire’s cock. Peter adjusted his position turning mostly on his side as he took even more of Aro’s length into his mouth, he pressed his fingers against the pale flesh of his inner thigh as he hummed and moaned around him wanting to put on a show for the lycan watching them. His eyes closed when he felt lips press against his hip, a loud muffled moan escaping him when he felt sharp teeth nip against his ass cheek followed by a hard smack. Lucian added a third finger thrusting them inside him.

He so badly wanted to beg him to fuck him, but the vampire’s cock in his mouth prevented him from whining and begging so instead he thrust back against him, reached back desperately reaching for him wanting to feel his cock inside him. 

“I think he wants your cock.” Aro commented, a hint of amusement in his tone as he stroked his fingers through Peter’s mussed hair.

“Think he’s earned it?” Lucian asked delivering another smack to his ass.

“Do you think you’ve earned to be fucked by him?” Aro asked stroking his fingers against his flushed cheek in that loving way that sent a chill down his spine.

He hummed around him, eyes pleading as he looked up at him, Aro chuckled. “I think he’s earned it.” 

He hated that temporary emptiness when Lucian slipped his fingers out of his hole, a few seconds later he felt the tip of his cock pressing against his hole. Peter gripped Aro’s hip tightly trying to keep his focus on sucking his cock as he felt Lucian slowly inching inside him filling him and stretching him in a way so immensely pleasurable it could make him cry. As soon as Lucian’s cock was buried fully inside him Aro snapped his hips pressing his own length completely in Peter’s mouth and down his throat until his nose was buried against his pubic bone. He swallowed around him his nails scratching against cold flesh as he swallowed around his length, tears pricking at his eyes as he focused on not gagging around his girth. His own cock twitched leaking pre-cum as he listened to the vampire’s desperate guttural moans as he fucked his mouth. He could feel Lucian’s lips on his skin, felt rough calloused fingers forcing him mostly onto his stomach as a strong broad body pressed against his back. He thrust back against him desperate moans and whines muffled as he rocked back against the cock buried in his ass.

Aro pulled his hips back until his cock was nearly out of his mouth, only the tip inside, Peter panted out breaths and moans, his tongue frantically licking against his tip lapping up the saltiness of his pre-cum. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock slowly stroking him, eyes dark and lust filled as he stared up at him. 

“Fucking Christ, harder, Lucian please.” He desperately begged as he felt sharp teeth biting hard against his shoulder followed by a hard thrust, the head of the lycan’s cock stroking and pushing against his prostate sending a shock wave of pleasure through his used body. 

Desperate hungry lips against his sweat soaked neck, he reached back burying his fingers in long brown hair damp with sweat. “Love you” Lucian whispered against his skin, his voice rough and low as he fucked into him harder, one hand gripping his hip tightly enough there had to be bruises.

He felt too gone and lost to pleasure to find a way to respond to that, to anything really. He kept his focus on Aro, he mouthed along the length of his cock as he stroked him faster, tongue teasing his tip wanting desperately to bring him to release. A strong hand against the back of his neck pulling him in, he took the head of his cock into his mouth sucking and licking. Aro’s nails dug in against his skin, his moans loud and desperate as he reached his orgasm cumming into his mouth, his release spilling over his lips and running down his chin and dripping onto his neck and chest. Peter pulled back licking at his bottom lip, Aro lowered himself back down until he was on his side, he kissed him hungrily licking into his mouth moaning as he tasted his release in the hunter’s mouth. 

Aro broke from the kiss to watch Lucian, eyes hungry as he watched the lycan fucking Peter, his pace picking up as he noticed the vampire watching him. He leaned over Peter pressing his lips to the vampire’s kissing him desperately, a strong hand against the back of his neck as he drew him in as he bit and sucked against his bottom lip. “Suck his cock.” He ordered, his voice a near growl as he released his hold on the vampire.

He smirked as he slid down the bed until he was nearly laying under Peter, he wrapped cool fingers around his cock slowly stroking him as he took half his length into his mouth. Peter buried his face against the pillows gripping them tightly, his voice was worn and raspy as he moaned and cried against the silk pillow cover. His body felt tensed and worn all at once as he thrust into Aro’s mouth, fucking his mouth and throat the way he’d fucked his only a minute ago except without worry of gagging him. If he were a human, he’d feel bad for relentlessly fucking into his throat but the way the vampire moaned and swallowed around him encouraged him to keep going. Peter bit down hard on the pillow as he felt Lucian press into him his thrust erratic and rough as he reached his own release, he bit down hard against Peter’s shoulder muffling his own cries of pleasure as he filled him with his release, hips slowing as he rode through his orgasm. His touches went from rough to gentle and soothing as he stroked his fingers over the places his nails and fangs had bitten into soft vulnerable skin. Peter’s own release was reached only a moment later as he came into Aro’s mouth, the vampire eagerly sucking around him swallowing everything he had to offer, he waited until the hunter was completely flaccid before pulling off of him.

Peter collapsed completely against the bed his breaths ragged and body exhausted, cold lips pressed against his forehead in a gentle kiss, he smiled reaching out to take hold of Aro’s hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. He could feel Lucian’s heated body pressed against his back, a gentle protective hand against his hip as he nuzzled against the side of his neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked, breath warm against Peter’s sweat soaked skin.

He weakly nodded as he cleared his throat working to find his voice again, “Yeah, fucking….That was brilliant.” He responded smiling lazily. 

Aro chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose then his lips. “Do you want a bath now, or in a minute?” He asked, tone gentle and caring as he pet his fingers through the hunter’s hair.

“A minute, don’t think I could move right now.” He said grinning.

“I could always carry you.” Lucian offered as he pressed a kiss against a forming bruise on his shoulder.

“Sure.” He smiled softly as he looked at Aro, the vampire watching both of them with a content look of admiration. “Love you” he whispered as he watched him.

“I love you too my darling, both of you.” He responded in kind, he kissed Peter gently before leaning over him to press a kiss to the top of Lucian’s head.

It had taken him awhile to come to feel fully safe with them both, mostly with Aro, but he was so glad he’d grown to trust him. He couldn’t imagine the vampire ever laying a hand on him to hurt him, it was a nearly laughable thought. He wrapped an arm around the vampire holding him close against his chest finding the coolness of his skin incredibly soothing at this moment. He buried his face against his chest sighing, happy, exhausted, safe.


End file.
